


Wound

by Sarehime



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarehime/pseuds/Sarehime
Summary: Garda'nın büyük bir sorunu vardı ve bu sorununu çözecek tek kişi de bu problemin baş mimarından başkası değildi.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Garda (Noblesse)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Garda büyük eve bakarken derin bir iç çekti. Buraya gelmekle doğru mu yapmıştı emin değildi ama şu an ki sorununun, istemeden de olsa baş mimarı bu evde yaşıyordu ve ona yardım edecek tek kişide oydu. Zeki bir bilim insanı olarak ve şu anda onu içten yemeye çalışan gücün efendisi olarak, bu sorundan en kısa zamanda kurtulmasını sağlayacak tek kişi oydu. Tekrar bir nefes aldı Garda ve sonunda kapıyı çaldı. 

Gerginlikle beklerken ayağını yere ritmik bir şekilde vuruyordu. Göğsünün hemen üstünde ki yara yanmaya başlamıştı. Ah, gerçekten bu neydi böyle? Bu yara diğer yaralarla beraber geçmişti ama sonradan yara tekrar açılmıştı ve tehlikeli bir siyah madde ince iplikler halinde göğsünden vücuduna doğru yayılıyordu. Bazen duruyordu. Garda iyileşme gücüyle bu tuhaf, karanlık gücün savaştığını anlayabiliyordu o zaman. Yayılırken herhangi bir acı yoktu ama bu uğursuz gücü kabul etmeyen vücudu, bu duruma tepki verirken yaşadığı acı daha önce yaşadığı acılara hiç benzemiyordu. Eli yarasının oraya gitti ve hafifçe orayı ovuşturdu. Garda korkmak istemiyordu ama git gide yayılan bu güç onu huzursuz etmeye başlamıştı. Birçok şey denemişti ama her şey yetersiz kalınca sonunda buradaydı işte... 

Kapı birden açılınca Garda irkildi ve gözlerini hemen kapıyı açan kişiye çevirdi. İkiside şaşkın şaşkın birbirine bakıyordu. 

"Garda?" dedi Frankenstein şaşkınlığını belli eden bir sesle. "Ne işin var burada?" Garda gözlerini kaçırdı. 

"Şey... Yardımına ihtiyacım var, Frankenstein," dedi Garda. Garda, Frankenstein'ın soru işaretleriyle dolan gözlerine baktı tekrardan.  
Frankenstein Garda'nın kızılımsı pembe gözlerine bakarken, kurtkadının ne gibi bir yardım isteyeceğini merak ediyordu. Sonunda yaptığı kabalığı fark ederek hemen kenara kaydı. 

"Oh özür dilerim, istersen içeride konuşalım, Garda. Yorgun olmalısın," dedi Frankenstein. Garda başını salladı. 

"Verdiğim rahatsızlık için çok özür dilerim. İnan, kendi kendime halledeceğim bir şey olsa buraya gelmezdim," dedi. Frankenstein kibarca gülümsedi. 

"Önemli değil, hadi içeri geç. Efendim ve diğerleri uyuyor, o yüzden sessiz olmanı rica ediyorum," dedi Frankenstein refleks olarak sesini biraz kısarak. 

Garda sessizce içeri geçti ve Frankenstein'da ardından kapıyı kapattı. 

"Laboratuvarıma geçelim," dedi Frankenstein. Garda Frankenstein'ı takip ederken etrafta gözlerini gezdirmeden edemedi. Sıradan bir eve benziyordu ama alt katlara inen asansöre bindiklerinde Garda'nın hemen fikri değişti. Sonunda geniş ve her tarafı beyaza boyanmış yere geldiklerinde Garda şaşkınlıkla etrafa baktı. Burası eksiksiz bir laboratuvardı. Kurtadamların laboratuvarına yakın olduğunu söyleyebilirdi Garda. Frankenstein önü monitör dolu bir masaya oturduğunda Garda odağını ona verdi. 

"Evet sorun nedir Garda?" dedi Frankenstein. Garda ağzını açtı ama bunu nasıl açıklayacağını bilemedi. Sanırım göstermek daha iyi olacak, diye düşündü. Üstünde ki pelerinini attı.

"Hatırlarsın, bizim topraklarımızda savaştığınız zaman ben kendimde değildim ve beni durdurmak için gücünü kullanmıştın," diye konuşmaya başladı Garda. Frankenstein'ın yüzü memnuniyetsiz bir şekilde kasıldı. Bu nedense pek hatırlamak istemediği bir anıydı ama o zaman yapacağı hiçbir şey yoktu. Garda'yı durdurmak ve efendisinin daha fazla güç harcamasını istememişti ve sonucunda Muzaka'nın zorlukla karşı koyduğu Garda'yı durdurmak için böyle bir şey yapmıştı. Garda fazlasıyla güçlü bir hanımdı. 

Garda'nın eli bluzunun ucuna gitti ve Frankenstein bunu farkettiğinde kaşlarını çattı. 

"O saldırıdan kalan bütün yaralarım iyileşmişti ama..."

Garda birden üstündeki bluzu çıkarttığında Frankenstein'ın gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. 

NE?! Frankenstein aklında tek bir soru neon ışıklarıyla yanıyordu. Kadının muhteşem vücuduna bakakalmıştı. 

"Bu yara bir türlü geçmiyor," dedi Garda karşısında yarı çıplak dururken. Frankenstein'ın beyni sonunda Garda'nın söylediğini işleyebildiğinde sonunda Garda'nın göğsünde ki karanlık enerjiyi farketmişti. 

Beyni normal bir şekilde işlemeye başladığında gözlerini kapattı ve hafifçe başını salladı. Şimdi Garda'nın neden geldiğini anlayabiliyordu. 

Boğazını temizledi ve yerinden kalkarak Garda'ya yaklaştı. Garda'nın önünde durdu ve yarayı dikkatlice incelemeye başladı. Eliyle karanlık enerjiyi yokladı ve o anda Garda'nın kasıldığını hissetti. Elini çekti hemen. Resmen kadının göğsünü ellemişti.

"Özür dilerim," dedi. 

"Önemli değil," dedi Garda. "Sadece... daha fazla bana dokunulmasını istemiyorum ama sana güveniyorum, o yüzden sorun değil." Frankenstein gözlerini Garda'nın gözlerine dikti. Birkaç saniyelik bakışmadan sonra Frankestein gözlerini kaçırdı ve tekrar yaraya odaklandı. 

Kara Kargı'nın gücüne benziyordu. Gücün ilerlemek için ne kadar büyük bir çaba harcadığını görebiliyordu ama görünüşe göre Garda'nın güçlü metabolizması güce pek geçit vermiyordu. 

"Canını yakıyor mu?" diye sordu Frankenstein. Garda başını salladı. 

"Sanki bir ateş tenimim üzerinde geziniyor," dedi. Frankenstein anlayışla bir iç geçirdi. Bu tanım fazlasıyla tanıdık gelmişti. 

"Anladım," dedi Frankenstein. "Özür dilerim." 

"Özür dilemene gerek yok. Asıl benim senden özür dilemem lazım. Seni rahatsız etmek istemezdim." 

"Asıl senin özür dilemene gerek yok. Bu maalesef benim eserim ve kim bilir ne zamandır bu sorunla uğraşıyorsun." 

"Önümüzde ki ay bir yıl olacak," dedi Garda. Frankenstein'ın gözleri tekrar açıldı. 

"Neden daha erken gelmedin?" diye sordu Frankenstein hayretle. Garda cevaplamak için ağzını açtı ama arkalarından gelen sesle ikiside bakışlarını sesin geldiği yöne döndüler. 

Raizel yüzünde karakter dışı bir şaşlınlıkla ona bakarken Garda ve Frankenstein içinde bulundukları durumu anlamak için birkaç saniye Raizel'le bakıştılar.

"Efendim!" 

"Lord Raizel!"2 Sonunda sorunun ne olduğunu anladıklarında ikisini de bir telaş almıştı. 

Frankenstein hızlıca Garda'nın az önce attığı pelerine atıldı, Garda ise çoktan kurt formuna dönüşmüştü. Frankenstein yine de pelerini kadının üzerine atarak, 

"Göründüğü gibi değil," diye haykırdı. 

Raizel kızarmış yüzünü sağa doğru çevirerek, 

"Hoş geldin, Garda," dedi sadece. 

Garda yerin dibine geçmek isterken, sadece başını eğdi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garda ve Seira sohbetlerini ilerletiyor...

Garda çayını içerken üzerine dikilmiş bakışları görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu ama tabii ki bu imkansızdı. Merakla bardağının üzerinden salondaki kişilere baktı. Kızıl - pembe gözleri endişeyle titredi. Lord Raizel bile ona bakıyordu! Yanağına hafif bir pembelik yayıldı ona nasıl yakalandığını hatırlayınca. Bu gerçekten utanç verici ve uygunsuzdu. 

Frankenstein'ın onu yarı çıplak görmesini pek umursamıyordu ama Raizel çok farklı bir konuydu. Frankenstein onun doktoruydu sonuçta, durumunu sözlere aktarmak fazlasıyla zor olduğu için, problemi direk gösterecek bir yol seçmişti. Frankenstein'ın onu içten içe yiyen bu lanet şey her ne ise onu fazlasıyla yakından tanıyordu. Onu bu problemden kurtaramasa bile, nasıl baş edileceği hakkında birkaç bilgi verebilirdi. Buraya birazda bunun için gelmişti. Öğrenmek istiyordu. Bu gücün onu tamamen yemek gibi bir niyetinin olmadığını anlayabiliyordu, zaten istese bile yapamazdı. Garda türünün içinde gerçekten güçlü bir savaşçıydı. İyileşme gücü ve adaptasyonu üst düzeydeydi, bu güç onun kolay bir lokma olduğunu zannediyorsa çok yanılıyordu. Derin bir iç çekti. Yinede fazlasıyla canını yakıyordu. 

"İyi misin, Garda?" dedi Raizel. "Frankenstein'dan her şeyi anlattı." Frankenstein'ın ona olan bitenleri anlatması beklendik bir olaydı tabii ama Garda utanmadan edemedi. Bu küçük problemden hemen kurtulmak istemesinin başka bir nedeni daha vardı. Ona o günü hatırlatıyordu. Frankenstein'ın onu durdurmak için gücünü kullanmak zorunda kalmasının nedenini hatırlıyordu. Raizel'le o günden sonra pek çok kez karşılaşmışlardı tabii ama şimdi o günün en bariz kanıtı vücuduna kazınmışken ver her acıda ona o günü hatırlıyorken Raizel'le yüz yüze gelmek onu fazlasıyla utandırıyordu. 

Gözlerini yere dikti ve sessiz bir jestle, 

"Evet, iyiyim, Lord Raizel. Sorduğunuz için çok teşekkür ederim," dedi. 

"İstediğin kadar burada kalabilirsin. Frankenstein her şeyinle ilgilencektir," dedi Raizel. "Muzaka'nın haberi var mı?" 

"Fazla kalacağımı düşünmediğim için sadece küçük bir bilgilendirmeyle buraya geldim." Raizel başını salladı ve çayına geri döndü. 

Garda'da önüne dönünce çayının Loyard aile reisi tarafından yenilendiğini gördü. Birkaç saniye zihnini yokladı genç kızın adını hatırlamak için. 

"Seira Hanım lütfen, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsiniz." Asil bir aile reisinin ona bu şekilde hizmet etmesi kendini tuhaf hissetmesine neden olmuştu. Seira ona gülümsedi ve çayını koyduktan sonra Garda'nın yanına oturdu. 

"Önemli değil. Bu evin içinde hepimiz bir aileyiz," dedi oturduktan sonra. Garda ona şaşkınca baktı, sonra o da Seira'ya gülümsedi. 

"Daha dün geldim," dedi. Seira Garda'nın çayına birkaç küp şeker attıktan sonra, fincanını kurtkadının eline bıraktı. 

"Sizi hatırlıyorum. Birlikte savaştık sayılır, o yüzden kendinizi yabancı hissetmenize gerek yok," dedi. "Diğerleri biraz huzursuz hissediyor ama." Garda gözlerini üç genç adama çevirdi. Yanlarında yine genç iki asil de bulunuyordu. Garda'nın onlara baktığını anladıklarında hemen gözlerini çevirdiler. O üç geliştirilmiş insanı hayal meyal hatırlıyordu Garda. Lord Muzaka yaşam enerjisini Lord Raizel'e vermeye karar verdiği zamanlarda karşılaşmışlardı. Garda yine ve yine utandığını hissetti çünkü üç genç adamı bayılttığını net bir şekilde hatırlamıştı. Sanırım onlara bir özür borçluyum, diye düşündü kızıl kurtkadın. 

"Huzursuzluklarının nedenini anlayabiliyorum," dedi Garda gülümsemeye çalışarak. "En son karşılaşmamızda onlara pek nazik davranmamıştım." 

"Tehlikeli olmadığınızı biliyorlar," dedi Seira. Genç aile reisi bembeyaz, uzun saçları, sevimli ve güzel yüzüyle hayranlık uyandırıcı bir genç hanımdı. Garda ona bakarken içindeki hayranlığı durduramıyordu. Ayrıca bu genç hanımın neden ona bu kadar iyi davrandığını anlayamıyordu.   
"Siz huzursuz hissetmiyor musunuz?" diye sordu Garda merakına yenik düşerek. Elindeki fincandan bir yudum alarak tekrar sehpaya koydu ve bütün odağını genç hanıma verdi. 

"Hayır. Hatta geldiğiniz için memnunum bile diyebilirim," dedi. Garda tek kaşını kaldırdı soru sorar gibi. "Biraz canım sıkılıyordu. Ayrıca gece büyük bir odada tek başına kalmak da fazla can sıkıcı." Garda sonunda anladığınca kıkırdadı. 

"Emin olun sizi anlayabiliyorum. Önceki jenerasyonun tek kadın savaşçısı bendim ve konuşacak kimsem yoktu. Hemcimsimden konuşabilecek biri olsa diye çok iç geçirdiğim olmuştur," dedi Garda ve elini genç hanımın elinin üzerine koydu. Seira anlaşılabildiği için mutlu olmuştu. Hafifçe gülümseyerek,

"Burada kaldığınız süre boyunca eğer bir sorununuz olursa bana anlatabilirsiniz," dedi. 

"Bundan emin olacağım," dedi Garda. "Siz çay içmiyor musunuz?" Seira başını salladı. 

"Genellikle sabah okula gitmeden önce bir bardak içmeyi tercih ediyorum." 

"Gerçekten çok hoş bir içki ve zinde tutuyor. Daha önce bu kadar lezzetlisini içtiğimi de hatırlamıyorum," dedi kızıl kurtkadın. "Siz mi demlediniz?" Seira başını olumsuzca salladı. 

"Hayır. Bay Frankenstein demledi." Garda anlayışla başını salladı. 

"Frankenstein'ın marifetleri saymakla bitmiyor," dedi. Seira'nın o anda gözlerinde anlaşılmaz bir ışık yandı. 

"Adıyla sesleniyorsunuz?" diye sordu. 

"Lord Muzaka daha önce bizi tanıştırmıştı. Çok uzun zaman önce," dedi Garda. 

"Oh, bundan önce de yakındınız yani?" Garda başını salladı. 

"Ah, hayır. Oturup doğru düzgün muhabbet etme fırsatımız olmadı ama Lord Muzaka birçok kez ortadan kayboluyordu ve ben de biraz Lord Raizel ile Frankenstein'ın başını ağrıtıyordum," dedi Garda. Seira başını salladı. 

"Anladım," dedi sadece...


End file.
